Green-eyed Dragon
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: "No matter what and how much they have, a dragon does not like its treasure to be touched or looked at by another creature," Volga whispered into Link's ear as he nuzzled his neck. "Nothing angers the dragon more than for someone else to covet its treasure." Volga/Link, yaoi


Story Title: Green-eyed Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyrule Warriors.

Author's Notes: This oneshot was originally going to be a part of my Volga/Link drabble series…until the word count hit 6,000 and I still had plenty left to write. This story was requested by an anonymous reader on Tumblr for a jealous Volga and a flirtatious guard that pursues Link. It was a drabble and then like I said, it grew. By a lot.

Also as per requested, there is a lemon, which prompted a writing delay. Anything that involves writing lemons will always take a little longer for me to complete. They still make me uncomfortable…but they're getting easier to write, I think. Maybe. Probably not, because I still have that I want to hide in embarrassment feeling… A lot of the delay during a lemon is me covering my face in disbelief every sentence at what I just wrote. Hopefully, with time and practice, that feeling will dissipate…

That said, I do hope this story succeeds in fulfilling the anon reader's request and that reader and everyone who does read this finds entertainment in this story. As always, thanks for reading.

-o-

Story Title: Green-eyed Dragon

-o-

He was here. Again. He had no reason or right to be here but he was and Link, the grinning idiot, was far too soft to tell him to leave. Volga stood to the far side of the room and leaned against the inside of the open doorway leading into another hospital room, empty for now. His arms crossed over his chest, Volga stood scowling as he heard Link's unwanted, unneeded admirer jabber and prattle on about useless things. Mostly about how _wonderful_ Link was.

"I knew you were going to be something special," the giddy-headed guard grinned with pink on his cheeks. "You were always top of the class in combat training."

As he heaped on yet another sickly-sweet admiration, Link smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Link's blush was starting to spread from his cheeks to his neck and with more and more praise, it would travel and spread across his chest. Volga clenched his jaw tightly in disgust. The guard clearly loved seeing Link so uncomfortable, so humble…so weak. He was not some shy, love-struck lass and yet this fool reduced Link to one.

The guard was not even that charming. He was plain and dopey-looking. He had a long face and a long nose and a lopsided grin. His face and presence was absolutely overlookable, forgettable, and replaceable with any of the other fodder soldiers. The man was not a warrior. He was a worm that dared to take up a sword. Whatever insignificant post he guarded, any other insect could easily take his place if he happened to go missing. Or was found dead.

"So…umm…your arm looks better today," the guard said, offering a tiny, timid but hopeful smile as the boy's fairy bobbed and fluttered about, voicing her agreement.

Volga snorted at his stupidity. It ought to be better. The healers, on the battlefield and within the city's high stone walls, had been forcing potions down his throat, poking purified blades, and channeled the will of their gods into his left arm for nearly a week now. It had looked much worse and it was still swollen and red around the cut itself but Moblins no longer confused his arm for one of their young anymore.

"It didn't hurt your sword arm, right?" the guard asked.

Link demonstrated his unharmed range of motion, picking up the bouquet of white roses and blue delphinium flowers the guard had brought him this visit, raising, twisting, and circling his arm back and forth, up and down, wiggling his fingers. The dragon knight's upper lip quivered in bitter displeasure as he watched the guard ogle Link's shifting arm muscles with little shame. Of course, Link was oblivious to the longing in his eyes.

"G-Good," the guard sputtered, punctuating his idiotic reply with an equally idiotic grin.

Link laid the bouquet back down on the nightstand with the other flowers in vases made up by various nurses and Agitha. While there were gifts and get-well sentiments from his allies, most of the flowers and stuffed creatures and candies and small cakes were from this dim bastard. Every time he visited, which was at least four times a day, he brought some sort of soft, sweet, or plush trinket the boy had no need for, the lot of which Link gave to the smaller humans that appeared in his doorway, eager to see the brave Hero and his fairy, and to Agitha, of course, who brought tea and her insect friends and Darunia for his cakes.

Only an idiot would see Link giving away his gifts as a sign of interest, as a demand for more. The guard had been in the room several times when Link gave away a gift he had just given him, praising his generous, kind heart and self-sacrificing nature as he brought a smile to a human whelp's face rather than greedily horde onto his gifts.

"Your sprained ankle is a lot less swollen too. It probably won't be long until you're all better," the guard said, growing cheerful, "and then we'll free this city from siege."

Volga snorted derisively. "You have your royal whelp, a Sheikah, a fish woman, a rock beast, a sword spirit, a catty imp, a little girl and an entire…army, I suppose that's what you are, but one town cannot be saved without this boy. Never have I seen such worthless soldiers."

"They're doing the best they can," the fairy squeaked back before vanishing into Link's chest in fear of the dragon knight's flames. Link's frown and stern eyes expressed the same sentiment in harsher tones.

The guard sat with his head bowed and idly tapped his thumbs together. "Okay, so I won't ever be strong…" he murmured, too afraid to meet Volga's glare as he peered up, his eyes wet and pitiful, at Link. "It's just an honor to fight beside you."

"What do you know of the honor of battle? You are no warrior. Just because you stand on the same battlefield, it does not mean you fight beside him," Volga said, baring his teeth in contempt. "What do you do? Stand in awe as his blade fells beast after beast, including the ones right in front of you that you hesitate to strike. He is the Hero, yes, but your destiny lies in the dirt, feeding the other worms."

Link's harsh shout caught the dragon knight's attention immediately. The boy sat up in bed glaring at him. He shook his head no as if to say he had said enough. Volga averted his glare to the other side and grumbled irascibly to himself.

"I suppose you are doing the best you can," Volga said as he rose up from leaning on the doorway and entered the other empty hospital room, "…pitiful as that contribution may be."

_And still the Hero protects him_, Volga fumed as he tossed the door closed behind him. He clenched his quivering fists tightly and struggled not to trash the room. _Of what importance is he of to him? He is no warrior! He cannot stand on equal footing as I have with him. What draw does he have to him?_

"I know he's supposed to be on our side now…" the guard said, cautiously lowering his voice, though not low enough for the dragon knight to pick up, "but I don't feel safe with him walking free."

The soft chimes and the sound of fluttering wings signaled the fairy had come out from hiding. "Huh, really Link? He's not as bad as he seems?" the fairy said, slightly bewildered. "I don't know about that. What he said was pretty awful…"

_But was it not true?_ The dragon knight bared his teeth and growled low. _When has he fought beside him like a true warrior? When has he ever had the boy's back as I have?_

"I don't know how you do it but if you see some sort of goodness in him, I guess it has to be there." Volga suppressed the urge to rip open the door and chuck one of his arm gauntlets right at the guard's empty head at overhearing the thick, honey-sweet reverence in his voice.

It was sickening the way he cooed and coddled over the boy and Link did nothing to stop him but smile. Volga didn't have to remain there and listen and see this fool put on for the boy's attention. Not like the dragon knight cared anyway. If the boy was this easily captivated, maybe he wasn't that interesting after all.

"Not as bad as he seems. …Stupid boy," Volga murmured aloud to himself as he left the empty hospital room, debating with himself whether it was in his power to call for an impromptu training session with the Hyrulean forces to sharpen their skills and inspire their lacking warrior's spirit, which was purely an excuse to give Volga the chance to beat and toss around men who happened to look a lot like the guard (because most of Hyrule's fodder soldiers looked indistinguishable and interchangeable to his eyes). Their woman general would most likely see through his ploy but it was worth attempting.

Because if he could not rush into enemy territory, fight Hyrulean soldiers, or find someone, other than the injured boy, that could occupy his mind, something in their goddess-forsaken, end-of-the-world bordertown was going to be set on fire.

-o-

It was quiet in the boy's room by the time Volga returned. He peered into the open doorway and found him silently conversing with the fairy. He caught him once again reaching up to touch his very missing and, as far as his allies could report, unrecoverable scarf yet again, only to realize it was not there.

Catching sight of him in the doorway, the fairy squeaked in panic and disappeared. Link looked to see the reason for her flight and, much to the dragon knight's confusion, he smiled at Volga as he entered his gift-laden room.

"I see the fool has been here a few more times…" he said, gazing about the new, larger flower bouquets, gift boxes from clothing shops in town, and plates of cookies and large cakes more befitting to the human celebration of 'birthdays' than a simple get-well gesture strung about his room.

Link tilted his head to the side and sighed in embarrassment and disbelief.

"For someone so eager to see your return to the field, he brings you so many cakes and candies. Are you sure he isn't fattening you for the slaughter?"

The boy smiled and scratched his cheek in uncertainty.

Eagerly and with much haste, Link tossed aside his blankets, rolled up the left leg of his pants, and raised his leg up to show the dragon knight how much better his sprained ankle looked.

"The swelling in your ankle has gone down," Volga said, smiling and nodding encouragingly. "Can it bear your weight?"

Link flinched in shock and then frowned miserably as he peered down at his bed.

"You need more yellow potion then," Volga said, still smiling, as Link stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I agree. It tastes suspiciously like lantern oil."

Tipping his head to the side like a confused puppy, Link blinked at Volga in curiosity.

"Do not ask how I know how lantern oil tastes," Volga said as Link grinned as if he had already made up his mind and knew exactly why Volga knew what lantern oil tasted like.

"Several small strike teams are preparing to head out and attempt to eliminate the Manhandla planted further along the gorge," Volga said as he sat down on the edge of Link's bed as the boy, all cheer and joy set aside, sat listening. "…I have elected to remain here."

Wide-eyed, Link gasped in surprise as he leaned forward and reached out his hand to touch the dragon knight's forehead, suspecting a fever. Taken off-guard, Volga leaned back and barely out of the brush of Link's fingertips.

"I am not ill, boy," he growled, taking hold of Link's wrist and held it down without any force against the bed. "With you unable to fight properly, I cannot bear to… Someone who can fight needs to remain close to base."

The boy seemed far too focused on the dragon knight holding down his hand. If his fixed stare said anything, it was that he was captivated by his hold. Volga could not see well from the downward tilt of his head but there seemed to be a tiny, bashful smile peeking across the boy's mouth. Confusion arced through the dragon knight and he quickly drew his hand away, only for the boy to sharply reach out for it back.

Link suddenly gasped and shouted out in pain and began feverishly rubbing his stiffened right leg.

"Idiot. You moved too suddenly," Volga said with little real reprimand in his voice as he wrapped his hands around Link's cramped calf. "Move your hands away."

Snarling in agony and gritting his teeth, Link nonetheless did as he was told, gripping the mattress and stifling his shouts instead. Volga kneaded his hands into Link's hard calf, coursing a steady, mild heat from his palms deep into the tautening muscle. He was careful not to bruise the boy—he was suffering enough for his own idiocy, the dragon knight supposed—as he quickened his massage.

Link fell back against his pillow, his breath quickened in panic and his face still grimaced in pain, and watched Volga's hands press and rub up and down and slightly into his leg. Bit by bit, particularly as Volga's thumb rubbed tight, consecutive circles into a stubborn knot, the dragon knight saw the boy's face relax and his breath steady as relief began to wash over him.

The boy lay catching his breath with a hand covering his eyes and a far too pleasurable smile on his face. Volga continued working Link's calf, noticing the smoothness of his skin and fineness of the few fair hairs he felt on his legs—he was far less hairy than most humans, even the royal whelp. He noted a shudder run through the boy as he brushed the length of his index finger up along the sole of his foot. So despite the many harsh terrains and miles walked, his feet were still sensitive to certain touches.

Volga wondered where else the boy was sensitive.

His curiosity but more so his eagerness to know confused the dragon knight. He had been drawn to the boy for some time now, being the only warrior to have ever bested him and provided an honest challenge to him, especially now that he possessed the sword of legend. But since he stupidly got himself bit by a Gohma and sprained his ankle in the process, Volga had to keep a closer eye on him…just so he did not lose his only worthy opponent to his own stupidity.

And now that this no-named gnat of guard was circling around him, Volga realized he did not like anyone hovering around Link so much, making him smile, touching his arm, leaning in as if to kiss—

Link shouted in warning and scrambled away as Volga looked down at his hands and saw that his palms were ablaze. Luckily, his hands had been away from Link's skin when his fire sparked.

Volga restrained his anger, his flames dwindling with every long exhale. He turned a listening ear toward some urgent steps, just in time to get clocked in the back of the head with a rather sturdy chair and hear his attacker shout, "Don't you hurt him, you bastard!"

Grabbing the back of his head, Volga bit his tongue and growled fiercely. He turned around and saw it was the guard, evidently stupid enough to believe a wooden chair was enough to take Volga down. Enraged, the dragon knight charged from the edge of Link's bed, grabbed hold of the piss-scared guard's scrawny neck, and pushed him against a wall.

"How dare you strike me, coward!" Volga shouted, spitting flames. "You are not even worth searing to ash but at least then you will be out of my way."

His absolute terror transformed into madness as the guard broke out into a fit of laughter. "I s-see it now. Y-You're jealous."

Volga flinched in honest shock as he blinked in bewilderment. "…Jealous?" Recovering swiftly, the dragon knight smirked and laughed haughtily at his stupidity. "You possess nothing I desire."

"Do I?" the guard grinned.

Volga's jaw clenched tightly.

"A blood-ravenous monster like you?" the guard laughed. "Do you even have a heart? …If you do, prepare to feel it break."

Fire raged in Volga's open flame reservoir. Heat vapor shimmered around his glowing right hand as dragon scales cut through his human skin and his nails grew and thickened and sharpened into talons. Baring his fangs, Volga struggled between deciding whether or not to simply crush his throat with his transfigured dragon arm or rip his throat out with his human teeth.

Startled and insulted at the sudden hand on his upper arm, Volga swung his free arm out and blindly batted away the impudent intruder. Only when he took the second to glance after the fact did he realize he had struck Link.

He watched him stagger backward, flailing his arms in a fleeting attempt to find balance, and step back onto his bad leg. Unable to hold his weight, his ankle crumbled and Link collapsed to the floor. He struggled a bit, gasping in pain, but he quickly managed to hold himself up with his arms and stared absolutely shocked at Volga as he stared back equally surprised at himself.

_Pick him up. You did not intend to…_ he ordered himself. Ashamed of his actions, he dropped the guard to the floor and charged out of the room, leaping from the first glass window he found and shedding his human form. Cinders and glass shards shimmered down his back and tail as he spread his leathery wings and headed toward the setting sun.

-o-

Volga returned cool-headed and morose to the hospital three days later. The staff was certainly not pleased with and concerned by his presence, though the window he had dashed out of was replaced already. Though they had every right to order him to leave, no one told him to. He stood in Link's open doorway, expected Link to turn away from him for his dishonorable assault against him and then Volga would leave, but to his shock, the boy was overjoyed to see him. He scrambled to get to the side of his bed and reach his crutch quick enough to walk to him.

"No, do not get up," he ordered, shaking his hands no, as he approached his bedside with reservation and eventually sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. "You are…happy to see me?"

Link nodded readily and then pointed at the dragon knight and raised three fingers, the number of days he was gone.

"Why? I struck you."

The boy breathed a dismissive snort of air before raising and flexing his arm in front of Volga, reminding him of how strong he was. One hit was nothing.

"But I struck you in anger. You could not defend yourself properly. It was not honorable of me." Sure he had struck Link before and cut him in battle but he had never struck him in anger. And never had the boy looked back at him with such uncertainty in his eyes.

Link grinned and harshly tapped his fist against the side of Volga's head.

"Yes, it was stupid…" Volga replied, his head bowed in shame.

He did not know how long the boy had been upset, if he had ever been upset at all at him but it was clear that he had fully forgiven him. Much as he scoffed and sneered at his soft heart, it was his same open, kind heart that had shown him far more welcome and camaraderie since the dragon knight broke free of the weakened witch's dark control and allied with Hyrule to take down their common enemy.

Idly, the boy pressed his thumbs together as he peered up at Volga with a soft smile. It seemed to the dragon knight that he was trying to communicate something but found it difficult to convey. Volga paid attention and tried to read him but the boy seemed far too hesitant, nervous even to speak. Volga felt like he needed the fairy to speak for Link and, unlike the guard, he had never once needed her before.

"What is it?" Volga gave up and asked, the tail of a growl rolling into his voice. "Is there something you want?"

Finally, Link grinned at him and shook his head no in an it-was-nothing-just-forget-it manner. He stilled his hands and looked away, staring distantly, lost in his thoughts, into the floor without losing an inch his gentle grin. It was clearly something drawing the boy to gaze longingly at nothing but the boy would give him no sign as to his thoughts.

Suddenly, Link raised his head and grinned brightly. Volga was not too surprised—eager bursts of brilliance tended to unexpectedly strike the boy to which Volga begrudgingly tolerated. His hand signals were always a bit more feverish and blurry to read when he was excited and more often than not, he gave up and took the easy course in simply dragging Volga wherever he thought they should be. This time, however, the boy would be far more reliant on him to move anywhere and if Volga thought it was a stupid idea (and it probably was), he could simply remain where he was.

But Link did not flood him with a flurry of frenzied hand shapes and faces. Instead, he laid a hand on Volga's shoulder and braced himself as he slowly with stiff, shaking legs began to stand up. He winced slightly as he steadied himself for a second and then, pressing his hand into Volga's shoulder for support, he slowly walked. And then with only a little wobbling, he moved away from Volga and walked toward the door.

Just before the doorway, Link paused and turned around, his arms outstretched at his sides and his grin absolutely beaming with pride and excitement.

"You can walk on your own again," Volga said, sporting his own proud smile. "This is good."

Link nodded fervently, his body shaking with joy. Clearly if he thought his ankle could handle the impact, he would have leapt into the air. As he headed back toward his bed, Link hurried and stumbled forward. He caught himself, grabbing hold of both of Volga's shoulders, and at the same time, Volga caught his hips. For a moment, as Link steadied, they paused and shared a breath. And then Volga lifted his head, eyes watching the fall and rise of Link's chest until he reached the boy's face and saw his brilliant blue eyes peer down at him and saw his somewhat apologetic and somewhat cheeky grin.

"Clumsy idiot…" Volga said with far too little breath.

The boy could be very irritating and persistent, seeking the dragon knight out to provide unnecessary company and at times following him around with a much too broad and bright grin on his face. The only reason Volga tolerated his irksome tagging along was because he was a strong opponent and he could find amusement in traipsing across harsh terrain after terrain, which were simple walking paths to Volga but impromptu obstacle courses for the boy. Volga had to admit he had grinned with pride for the boy the day he followed him up a small mountain, climbing the steep rockface with his bare hands and making it in time to watch the sunset beside him.

The boy was strong in body and more so in spirit. He was stubborn and willful and eager to fight for his ideas, stupid or noble as they may be. He was the only one who could fight against Volga and was the first to fight for him amid his allied army's concerned whispers and opposing disbelief to his newfound alliance to them. They could beat one another to exhaustion and immediately after their spar ended, Link would offer his hand, help Volga stand if he needed to, and walk with him to the mess tent with a hand on the dragon's back and his stupid grin on his face. The boy was kind but strong, an idiot and a prodigy, attractive and—

"Hi, Link!" the guard called cheerily. "Nice aftern…what's going on?" His baffled stare bounced between Link and Volga, pausing for an extra second or two on the dragon knight before he returned to the boy.

He was still showing up? Volga was honestly surprised that the fool would dare visit Link again after Volga grabbed and pinned him against a wall and nearly crushed his throat. The guard was clearly a greater fool…no, a greater idiot than Volga had believed. Even if the boy was sometimes, a lot of the time an idiot, even he knew better than to return to a dragon's den.

"…Is everything all right?" the guard asked Link with obvious concern in his voice and face and the boy nodded once deeply. Volga noticed the guard was keeping his arms behind his back. He was obviously hiding something. Another useless trinket, no doubt.

Still puzzled and put-off by the dragon knight's presence, the guard stared at Volga as he warily approached Link's bed. "…I…uh…bought you…just a little somethin'."

Sure enough, he brought out a long box from behind his back. It was a plain light orange clothing box with no notable markings on it, not that Volga knew any shop names in the city. He supposed the color of the box probably said everything but Volga did not know and did not care what it meant. He wanted to burn that box, regardless of where it came from or what it held.

Not that the idiot saw it but Link was wincing through his smile as he held up and lightly waved his hands in a you-didn't-have-to-do-this (please no more) manner. He reluctantly took hold of the box and immediately laid it in his lap. Much as Link gestured that he would see what it was later, the guard encouraged him to go ahead and open it and as his smile grew more pained, Link finally gave in and lifted the top box lid. Beneath the scratchy, translucent gauze strip, there was a bright red scarf. Link's forced smile fell as the guard's lifted.

"You lost your old one…so I thought I'd get you a new one," the guard said, eyes and voice eager and bright. "…You like it?"

Link smiled very thinly and the guard failed to see that he was faking his joy.

"I know it's not the same color and all," the guard prattled on, growing nervous as Link did not grin and embrace him warmly over his gift, "but it's just as good, right? …Like they say, out with the old, in with the new." He was practically pleading Link for a response in his voice.

"I do not understand his affection for one length of cloth either," Volga said, "but I do understand a desire to keep a treasure and would not like to have it lost…or replaced." He slowly drew from under his breastplate Link's no-longer-missing scarf.

Link stared, his eyes steadily growing wider, as the blue cloth slipped out from Volga's armor. His shock quickly gave way to joy, which gave way to Link launching himself forward and wrapping his arms around Volga's neck. Volga groaned and glared at the opposite far wall as the stupid boy mashed his cheek against his.

"You were never so happy for…well, _any_ of my gifts," the stunned and heartbroken guard whined, tearing up, "…but he brings you some old rag and you…"

Grimacing in heartache, the guard quickly bowed his head and fought to speak and not cry. If he had any self-respect, he should have put on a stone face and left, Volga thought, but the guard was weak, in body and spirit.

The guard's shoulders shook with swallowed sadness. Link rose from his bed, stumbled the few steps to the guard, and laid his hands on his shoulders in reassurance.

"You don't…like me the way I like you…" the guard said without peering up, "…or the way you like him."

_…The way you like him? _Volga raised an eyebrow.

Link smiled gently and then patted the guard on the head.

The guard raised his head up. Though he was still sad, the truth was also sinking in. "…I see," he said. He wasted no time gathering his rejected gift, muttered an apology for being a bother, and left the room, shutting the door close in his haste.

It took Link outright telling him but finally the guard was gone. While the dragon knight did not visibly show it, he was pleased to see and know that the gifts and endless sickening praise and longing stares were no more.

The boy did not like hurting the guard's feelings but the truth was necessary. As guilty as he looked, there was relief in his eyes. He sat back down next to Volga, wrapped his scarf loosely around his neck and covered his mouth with it, and canted his eyes to the ground in uncertainty and shyness.

"So you…like me, do you, boy?" Volga said as he leaned down and tried to peer up and get a better look at the boy's embarrassed face. "Is that what you were trying to tell me before?"

Volga reached over and pulled his scarf away from his mouth. Link's grin grew just a little as he nodded.

"How much do you know about dragons?" Volga said, smirking, as he laid his hand on Link's shoulder. "Very little, so it seems."

"Do you know that some dragons like to…collect things?" he asked, scraping the tip of his nails across the ball of his shoulder, drawing a ragged breath out of Link. "Not all of us like to collect and among the ones that do collect very different things. Typically, it is gold and jewels but it can be anything that excites the dragon the most." Volga pressed his nails into Link's shoulder and smiled at his hiss and wince. Pain arced into anger as Link twisted his shoulder away from Volga and glared at him.

Link eyed him guardedly as the dragon knight loosely wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder and into his scarf. It smelled of the dry, sandy wind he found it blowing in, caught on a Moblin spear planted in the cracked earth and of Volga's own, volcanic char and smoke-infused sweat.

"Some collections are quite vast and some dragons only hold onto a single precious treasure," he said, nuzzling the curve of his neck before tilting his head up and whispering into Link's ear. "And no matter what and how much they have, a dragon does not like its treasure to be touched or looked at by another creature. Nothing angers the dragon more than for someone else to covet its treasure."

Gingerly, he unwrapped Link's scarf away from his neck. He brushed his lips down the side of his neck before jerking away and scowling at an unwanted scent.

"Did he bring you this tunic? It smells of him," he said with a low rumble in his voice. Repulsed, he scowled. "I don't like it."

Hooking a thumb under the back of his tunic collar, Volga pulled it down as he snatched hold of the front of his collar with his teeth. Wrenched two ways, the cloth stretched and strained and ripped. Link shouted for him to stop and pushed at him but the dragon knight soon pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed hold of and stilled his struggling arms. He tore strips of cloth bit by bit with his teeth, scorching the fabric with an ember-rich breath. Link watched him unamused and slightly annoyed, his face telling Volga that there had been no need to rip his tunic in pieces, that he would have just taken it off if told or given a moment to do so. Volga still preferred his way.

Tearing the last stubborn shred in two with his hands, the dragon knight smirked as he watched his bared chest rise and fall, his young muscles stretching with his breath, quickened from their tussle.

"There. Much better," Volga said as he bent down and nipped Link's collarbone. Link cuffed him on the ear for ripping his tunic. He smirked a little deeper. "You liked it. It was an ugly color anyway."

Link rolled his eyes as if that wasn't the point of the matter.

"You have no idea how patient I have been with you," he said, taking hold of Link's chin and turning his head to the left and running his tongue up along his neck and his jawline. "How he stared at you, how they stare at you… It's a wonder how I have not gone mad and scorched them all."

Volga smiled and buried a hand into Link's hair as he kissed him just above his eyebrow.

"Did he kiss you?" he asked. "At all? Anywhere? Even on the cheek?"

Link stared back at him innocently and shook his head no.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" the dragon knight grinned wickedly and chuckled low in his throat as he pulled on a good grip of Link's hair.

Link bared his teeth and sharply winced. Volga knew he was being honest—he just wanted to hear him whimper. There was no way the guard ever mustered the courage to kiss him.

"Maybe I believe you…" Volga said, still chuckling to himself with a far too smug smile on his face, as he let go of Link's hair and swept his hand through it. "But just to be sure…"

He kissed Link, his back arching at the slide of Volga's hand against his side. Link wrapped his arms around him, his hands sweeping up his smooth back. The dragon knight had removed his armor and wore just a very dark blue, dark enough to be mistaken for black, sleeveless undershirt and matching pants.

A fire not from his flame reservoir crackled and sparked in his chest as their lips parted with an audible smack. A warm breath rolled out from his lips and over Link's.

"No, I don't think you have been kissed before," Volga said, earning another quick punch from Link. Volga laughed as a smile broke through Link's annoyance.

"If you keep hitting me, I might strike you back," he warned, grazing the tip of his index fingernail along his jaw. "You are better but you are not at full strength and I see no honor in besting you at anything but your best. I will have to do something about those hands to keep you from provoking me though."

Volga was quick and Link was quick but Volga was quicker, and stronger when he transfigured into his dragon arm, grabbed both of Link's arms, and held them together by the wrist. Taking his scarf, he bound his hands together and tied the remaining length of cloth to the rail headboard. Link pulled and twisted and otherwise tried to free himself but the only way he could involved pulling and jerking the scarf until it tore in two and both of them knew that was never going to happen.

Volga restored his human arm as he climbed into Link's bed and straddled his hips. "It really is for your own good, boy," he said, sliding his nails up the underside of Link's raised arms as he nuzzled his neck. A rather pleased growl rumbled in his throat as Link faintly sighed. "After all, a dragon protects its treasure."

Starting from his navel, the dragon knight ran his tongue up his chest, feeling the curves and valleys of his rolling muscles as Link arched his back and gasped. He stroked his nipples with his palms, feeling the raised nubs plump and stiffen beneath his gently heated hands.

"Doesn't take much for you," Volga grinned with far too much pride and satisfaction.

Link's annoyed scowl gave way to a not-exactly-stifled moan as Volga tightly circled his thumbs over his hard nipples. Link closed his eyes and winced as he bent and worked his rigid, tender flesh.

"Did you think his body would compare to mine?" There was a low purr in the dragon knight's voice as he pulled off his sleeveless undershirt, revealing his battle-hardened and scarred muscles, and watched as Link stared, his eyes taking their time slowly trailing up his sculpted form as his mouth remained open, gasping for breath. "I know battle. I know fire and claws. I know beasts and humans alike hungry for my head. I have fought them all and I still stand. He knows cake."

Link was already breathless and flushed and every little gentle scratch of Volga's nails or rake of his teeth sent shudders throughout his young, fit body. He was still far too quiet for Volga's liking. The dragon knight planned to correct that.

"Suck," he ordered, bringing one of his nipples to Link's mouth. He obeyed, running his tongue up the soft bump before coaxing it forward, teeth nipping the firm, wet flesh. Volga tried to remain stoic but a single harsh grunt of pleasure escaped his lips.

"Not bad," Volga smirked, "but I'll teach you how to suck flesh."

Hooking his fingers into his waistband, Volga pulled down Link's loose pants and wrapped his lips around his upright cock. He opened his legs wider and scraped his nails along his soft inner thighs, inciting a quite peculiar but nonetheless exciting, wavering whimper out of Link. Under the dragon knight's long, drawn licks, the boy was a shuddering, writhing mess, biting his lips to quiet his moans. As blood dribbled out onto his bottom lip, Volga rose up and licked the blood off his lips, seizing his mouth in a rough kiss.

"Do not silence yourself," he murmured huskily by Link's ear. "Speak, boy. I want you to add my name to your rarely spoken words."

Link sharply gasped as Volga took hold of his cock and rolled his tongue around his tip. Knowing he was close to coming and not wanting him to, Volga abruptly stopped and climbed out of bed. Carefully looking through stock cabinets and drawers, Volga pretended to ignore Link as the confused boy called out to him and kicked the bed in a futile attempt to gain his attention.

He found something useful in one of the cabinets and returned to Link's bed, sitting down on the side. There were questions in Link's eyes, none of which Volga answered as he hastily turned Link onto his side and stuck his gel-coated fingers up his tight ass. He coated and stretched and massaged his inner walls, pressing on and into a particularly tender spot. Link turned his head away and mashed his face into his arm and pillow to soften his moans.

Even with their short break, the boy was quickly once again gasping and shaking and on the verge of coming as the dragon knight circled and thumbed his entrance. The boy could handle walking for half-days on end, spar for hours until he was so tired he nodded off leaning on Volga's shoulder, but he couldn't last more than a few minutes of Volga just playing around and warming each other up for some hotter fun. There was so much more he was going to have to teach this boy but even so, there was something exciting to his inexperience. It had been a long time since Volga had someone so sensitive to his touch, who would gasp at a deep kiss, who was flushed and shined with sweat and shook with desire and Volga had yet to bed him.

He untied his hands from his scarf, prompting the boy to look up at him and blink in uncertainty. The dragon knight had to chuckle low and softly at his wary but still willing wonder at what was coming next. Volga raised Link's legs and rested them on his broad shoulders. He couldn't help but sweep a hand down his smooth inner thigh. He wanted to indulge himself and bite into that soft skin but there would be other times for that and there was a more pressing need he wanted to satisfy.

He pushed past Link's entrance slowly. Even with his plentiful stretching and lubricant, he was still tight around Volga's thick cock. Link winced and gripped the mattress as Volga made a trial thrust. He paused, still fully sheathed inside him, and wondered if the boy was ready to handle him. He realized he could after Link gave him an encouraging knock to the side of his head and smiled through his grimace.

"I warned you about provoking me," he said, smiling wickedly through his low, rumbling growl as he leaned down and kissed his neck.

Volga pushed Link's legs closer to his chest as he sped up his thrusts. Link's mouth hung open in a silent gasp and voiced a few high groans from time to time as the dragon knight's cock pressed and stretched along his slick inner walls.

"Do you think he could have satisfied you this way?" he asked sardonically, as the wooden rail headboard rapped against the hospital's stone walls.

Sparring and sex were not that different to Volga. In both, he dominated, with fire and force few could ever match and even fewer had ever bested him. A curious swell of pride and desire flooded and powered Volga's body as Link met his fire and force, grunting and snarling with desire and fighting grit alongside him, their bodies voraciously seeking their reuniting clash.

"Remember how you feel right now, how I feel, how we feel together…" Volga said, his breath and words staggered. "And know that no one else will ever make you feel this way like I have. You are mine."

Volga grabbed a hold of and clenched Link's ass as he and Link came, their sex-raged faces flushed and dripping with sweat. Link laid back and panted, brushing back the sweat and hair out of his closed eyes and laughed silently. As crazy as he looked laying there laughing to himself, Volga understood his madness. He felt the same conflicting wash of serene comfort and restless excitement for more.

The dragon knight grinned as he swept his hands up and down his legs. "…Mine," he purred gruffly and kissed his inner thighs, scraping his teeth against his tender skin in little half-nip love bites.

"…Vol…ga," Link spoke hoarsely.

He raised his head and stared for a second in stunned silence at the sound of Link's voice. Volga knew that while the boy could speak, it caused him pain to do so the boy spoke with his hands or through the fairy and only spoke himself when it was of the utmost importance to him.

He smirked with far too much pleasure and lust as he crawled up and kissed the side of Link's head. As he had crawled toward him, Link wrapped his arms behind Volga's head and, after his kiss, for a moment and like so many times before, he pressed his forehead against the dragon knight's and grinned. If hearing his name was not enough proof, this familiar touch was sign enough for the dragon knight that he was his.

Volga nuzzled and licked his neck and growled affectionately as Link laid beside him on his side wrapped up in his arms and enjoyed every bit of his warmth.

"When the witch is dead, I will snatch you up and fly you to my den. There you will be safe and mine forever."

He felt Link shake with laughter.

"You think I am telling a joke," Volga said, smiling darkly, as he held Link a bit closer and tighter, "but as even the Sheikah will attest, I do not possess a sense of humor."

Link wriggled an arm free and cuffed Volga on the head, grinning playfully the entire time.

"It will not be long, you know," Volga said, laughing low in his throat as he grabbed and held down Link's freed arm without any force. "She wants you for herself, which means she will try to take you from me, and for that, she is a dead witch."

Link held his hands together as if they were bound again.

"Yes, I am going to kill her for that too," Volga said, rubbing a hand up and along Link's stomach as he leaned down and kissed his shoulder. "But I am never going to let anyone take my treasure."


End file.
